Azimio Adams
Azimio Adams is a character in the Fox TV show Glee. He is a William McKinley High football player, and is portrayed by actor James Earl III. He is often seen together with Dave Karofsky, bullying the members of the New Directions. However, he isn't shown much in Season Three and it's not likely he'll return for Season Four as he was probably a senior in the third season. Biography Season One Mash-Up Azimio is first introduced as a disgruntled teammate of Finn Hudson's. After questioning Finn's leadership abilities (and sexuality), he and Finn nearly come to blows. He is seen later in the episode leading the mass slushing of Finn and Quinn, threatening them with another one if Finn doesn't quit Glee. Mattress It is shown that he and Dave Karofsky are friends. They both push Finn against the lockers and start drawing on his face to "practice" vandalizing the Glee Club photo. Hell-O Azimio is seen, along with Dave Karofsky and an unknown football player, slushing Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel in the hallway. Bad Reputation Azimio is seen in the hallway mocking Sue by quoting "Let's get animal" (a line in Olivia Newton-John's song Physical) Theatricality Azimio and Karofsky continue to make fun of the Glee Club. He pushes Kurt while Karofsky pushes Tina. When Kurt tries to protest, he mocks them for dressing, in Lady Gaga costumes. He and Karofsky later corner Finn in the bathroom while he's applying his KISS makeup, and berate him for moving in with Kurt. They attempt to beat up Kurt once more in the end of the episode, but Finn stops them dressed in a Gaga costume of his own. Azimio and Karofsky are finally persuaded into leaving by the arrival of the rest of the club. Season Two Audition Azimio is first seen walking down the hallway with Karofsky as Jacob is doing his Glee's Big Gay Summer expose in. He is soon seen slushing Kurt during his interview with Jacob, calling him "Lady". Rachel gives both him and Karofsky $100 to slushie herself, Kurt, and Mercedes in front of Sunshine's locker, hoping she'll be scared out of auditioning. This proved ultimately redundant, as after talking to Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel switched from fear tactics to lying where auditions were being held. Britney/Brittany He and Dave Karofsky rip Finn's football jacket in half, as he was kicked off the team the episode prior. They are interrupted by Artie. As Azimio claims it's against his moral code to "hit crippled people," both he and Karofsky opt to temporarily leave Finn alone. He is then seen catcalling Rachel in her Britney Spears schoolgirl outfit. Grilled Cheesus Kurt is seen insulting him in French. Duets He and Karofsky throw a slushie at Sam as a welcome to Glee Club. The Rocky Horror Glee Show He and Karofsky make fun of Finn for walking down the hallway in his underwear. Special Education Azimio, Karofsky, and the football team rough Puck up after he tries to recruit a replacement for Kurt in the football locker room (although they are not the ones who lock him in the Rent-A-Loo). A Very Glee Christmas He is seen briefly in A Very Glee Christmas with Karofsky, slushing Mike, Tina, and Mercedes with festively colored slushies; According to Mike, It is apparently slush from the parking lot with food coloring in it. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle He disapproves of being in glee club. However, in [[Thriller/Heads Will Roll|''Thriller/Heads Will Roll]], he is performing it, trying to make his dad proud. A Night Of Neglect He is a part of The Heckling Club. Born This Way He is seen bullying Brett. Dave Karofsky and Santana stop him, as part of their anti-bullying club. Season Three Asian F Azimio is seen in the choir room. He is also seen prior to this in the locker room, when Coach Beiste tells him and the rest of the jocks that they must dance in the school musical, West Side Story. Later, he is seen dancing as one of the Jets in Mike's number, ''Cool. Personality Azimio is another stereotypical bullying jock. He seems to immensely dislike the Glee club and takes great pleasure in bullying them. Apparently, Finn joining Glee had peripherally damaged the football team's reputation, making them "take heat for being gay." Unlike Karofsky, he does not seem to personally have a problem with any of the Glee jocks (with the possible exception of Finn Hudson), as he seems content to leave them alone when they are acting like part of the team. He is seen nodding agreeably with Coach Tanaka while he is delivering his Glee or Football ultimatum, glancing pointedly at Finn. He is even friendly towards Puck in Special Education, up until the point he mentions he's trying to recruit for Glee. Azimio seems to be primarily concerned with keeping order in the school, and frowns upon any deviancy he perceives. His bullying is usually accompanied with an underlying "If you just acted normal, I wouldn't be doing this" message. The other jocks seem to look up to him. He is seen spearheading group bullying efforts (most notably the mass slushing of Quinn and Finn in Mash-Up ) and is usually the first one to start criticizing the Glee kids. The majority of his insults tend to run on the homophobic side, or imply his victims are unmasculine. Despite their friendship, Azimio seems unaware that Karofsky is a closeted homosexual. At the end of the Super Bowl episode, he seemed more apt to have a safe relationship with Finn Hudson . It is still unknown what impact Dave and Santana's 'Bully Whips' will have on Dave and Azimio's friendship as they stop Azimio from bullying Brett in Born This Way. In Rumours, he is a part of the Muckrakers Club, started by Sue to spread inflammatory blind items about the glee club. Gallery 70.jpg Azimio in the SB episode.jpg Normal 00590.jpg Tumblr lcrk3vTula1qek1c6o1 500.gif tumblr_m1thxfAwzf1qlwanzo1_500.png tumblr_m5dusqqyFf1rpwdes.png tumblr_m5lcc505Fi1qfcc9mo2_r1_250.gif NoN_16.jpg azimio addams.png Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Students